Cid (Final Fantasy X)
"Boy, don't forget those words... 'cause if you do, I'm gonna make you regret it." '' ''— Cid to Tidus on Fahrenheit Cid is a non-player character in Final Fantasy X. He is the leader of the Al Bhed faction and captain of the Fahrenheit, an airship excavated from the depths of the ocean. He is Rikku and Brother's father, and Yuna's uncle on her mother's side. Cid is loud and boisterous, traits that passed onto his son, and is impulsive and quick to anger. He is proud of his machina airships and was responsible for building the Al Bhed base, Home, on Bikanel. Appearance and Personality Cid is bald with the word "Love" tattooed in Spiran on his head. He has black eyebrows and some dark facial hair. He dresses like most other Al Bhed, in a yellow and brown dive-suit type outfit with green belts and a collar, with blue elbow-length gloves and blue shoes. He has goggles hanging around his neck but is never seen wearing them. In Final Fantasy X, Cid has a gung-ho type personality always ready to fight for what he believes. He was angry when his sister married a Yevonite, Braska, and stopped speaking to her, but this changed after Yuna's birth. He is protective of his children and niece and is against Yuna being a summoner as it would kill her if she beat Sin, even going as far as to say to Auron that allowing her to do it would be like killing her themselves. He goes to the extreme at times, even wanting to crash the airship into Sin killing them all, though Rikku stops him. In Final Fantasy X-2, Cid is old-fashioned while having a falling out with Brother when his son refuses to see things as he does and focus on his own life. Cid strongly disapproves of Yuna and Rikku's occupation as Sphere Hunters, believing the pair should seek to get married instead. Cid shows his entrepreneurial flair by starting up a tourism business in Zanarkand Ruins, although it goes under when the ruins are overtaken by monkeys. Seeing Yuna disapprove of what he had done in Zanarkand makes Cid see the error of his ways and makes him temporarily depressed and wanting to seek time alone, but upon reuniting with his children he is back in his bossy ways ordering the reluctant Brother and Rikku around. Story Early Life .]] Prior to the events of ''Final Fantasy X, Cid and the Al Bhed were visited by Braska, who fell in love with and married Cid's sister, a situation that proved disastrous for both: Braska was cast out of the clergy of Yevon, and Cid disowned his sister, though he relented after Yuna's birth and his sister's death caused by Sin. ''Final Fantasy X Cid is responsible for abducting summoners to stop them from sacrificing themselves to bring about the Calm. He is also responsible for salvaging the ''Fahrenheit, the party's airship, from the bottom of the sea. His actions result in the Guado attack on the Al Bhed, which ends in Cid ordering Home's destruction. After a brief confrontation with Tidus, Cid agrees to help the party rescue Yuna at Bevelle. Later, Cid picks up the party at Zanarkand on the Fahrenheit and aids them in their aerial battle with Sin. ''Final Fantasy X-2 At the beginning of the Eternal Calm, Cid and Brother have a falling out as the former is unable to adapt to the new age. Two years after Sin's defeat, Cid makes Zanarkand a tourist attraction to fund Home's restoration. When the Gullwings find out about his business, Rikku tells him what he is doing was like turning Home into an amusement park. After Cid realizes that, learning nearly all the Al Bhed are looking to the future rather than Home's restoration, he shuts the tourism down and retreats to the Thunder Plains to spend some time alone. The group has to save Cid from a cave with Brother forced to allow Cid to live on the ''Celsius. Though he mainly stays in the engine room, Cid proceeds to get into a heated argument with Rikku and Brother over traditions before making himself at home in the bar. ''International + Last Mission Cid is mentioned to have started a new business with O'aka XXIII at Mt. Gagazet's hot springs, another scheme to make money to rebuild Home. The business is in poor success, however. Gallery Trivia *Cid (voiced by Micheal McShane) is the only character in the English version of Final Fantasy X who called Sin by its Japanese name, for unknown reasons. Category:Cid Category:Al Bhed Category:Final Fantasy X Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters de:Cid (FFX) es:Cid (Final Fantasy X) fr:Cid/Final Fantasy X